


罪恶之人

by Silentark



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: AU, Detective, M/M, PWP, kaito - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentark/pseuds/Silentark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>月朗星稀夜，怪盗与警探的游戏正在上演……</p>
            </blockquote>





	罪恶之人

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：他们不属于我，但我会让他们在我的故事里属于彼此。  
> 谨以此文向我从小看过的怪盗与警探之间的相爱相杀致敬，然后生贺一下哼哼，顺便着生贺一下厚颜无耻到要和哼哼同一天庆生的某人，是的滴滴你就是顺便的，我才不会承认是特意为你写的哼(╯^╰)。  
> 以及感谢我饥不择食找的Beta小咸鱼，意外给出了靠谱的建议呢小咸鱼，据说还害得你生贺可能要天窗，良心不安呐（才不，叫你拖延症，该！）。

“怪盗拿破仑，神出鬼没，胆大妄为，总是有办法避开严密的警戒系统，偷走富豪们私人收藏的高端美术品和古董，他因聪明的犯罪才智登上了全欧洲的新闻头条，而他收到瞩目的理由还有另一个，就是他在每次实施偷盗之前都会有偷盗预告，另有小道消息称他只偷来路不正的艺术品，并且会将所得分一部分用于公益事业，所以在民间有着相当的人气……”

新晋探长Illya Kuryakin坐在自己的办公室里看着自己收集的怪盗拿破仑的资料，手不时地抽抽，这个爱故弄玄虚的怪盗很少会在一个地方久留的，可是这一次他已经在这个小城市逗留了近一个月了，就在昨晚，他又一次地从警方的眼皮子底下从本地一个胖富豪的保险箱里偷走了一幅价值连城的油画。

突然门被“噔噔”敲了两下。

“请进。”Illya抬起头看向门的方向，用低沉浑厚的声音说道。

门被打开了，从门后探出来一个脑袋，是一个长得挺白净的亚裔女性。

Illya认得她，是新来的一个负责文书工作的小警员，好像是叫Darasui，说实话一个女孩子取这个名字怪怪的，Illya及时地把思绪拉了回来，看着小菜鸟问道：“有什么事吗？”

菜鸟Darasui看了看Illya又脸红地把头低下，用有些颤抖的声音说道：“Kuryakin探长，Oleg局长叫你去他办公室一下。”

“好的，请告诉他我马上就去。”Illya点了点头说道。

小菜鸟红着脸轻轻把门带上。

Illya看着无奈笑了笑想道：“这个新人还真是害羞，这样可不太适合做警察，幸好是做文职工作的。局长这时候叫我，恐怕又是为了怪盗拿破仑的事情……”Illya想到这里又皱起了眉头。

警察局局长办公室里，Illya看着面无表情的局长Oleg感觉不太妙，果然，Oleg局长一开口就直奔主题：“Illya，昨晚怎么又让怪盗拿破仑偷走了目标？”

“是我的失职。”Illya言简意赅，没有多做辩解。

Oleg局长眼神变得锐利了起来：“你要知道作为局里最年轻的探长，你的位置坐得可不怎么安稳，已经有人拿你好几次让怪盗拿破仑带着目标从容逃掉说事了，想把你从这个位置上踢下来，再加上你父亲的事……”

Illya听到这里一下子变得紧绷起来，右手又开始不住地抽抽。

Oleg局长瞟了Illya一眼，然后说道：“你要知道力排众议提议破格提拔你的可是我，不要让我失望。”

“明白。”Illya继续惜字如金，他在面对Oleg的时候一直如此，只在心里暗骂：“老狐狸，如果不是我有能力你才懒得管我，那些该死的老家伙也每天就想着让自己那些没什么本事的亲戚上位，卯足了劲鸡蛋里挑骨头！都是这可恶的怪盗，让我抓到我一定手撕了他！”Illya把所有的怨恨都转嫁给了怪盗拿破仑。

这时候的怪盗拿破仑——也就是Solo，正带着一个无线耳机喝着刚煮好的咖啡，咖啡的香气随着升腾的热气扩散开来。

Solo耳机里有两个人对话的声音，其中一个声音中带着冰冷与无情，另一个则很少出现，但一出现就低沉磁性得仿佛可以感觉到一种浓浓的雄性荷尔蒙扑面而来。

“网撒得差不多了，是时候可以收网了。”Solo喝了口咖啡笑得一脸尽在把握。

隔天，警察局收到了怪盗拿破仑的偷盗预告：“今晚午夜十二点我将偷走富商Victoria私人藏馆里最宝贵的东西。”

午夜十一点半，Illya早已经接管了Victoria私人藏馆的安保系统，做好了充足的准备。

然而Illya仍旧感觉有点不安，不仅是因为他好几次的失败以及所承受的压力，还因为这次怪盗拿破仑的犯罪预告跟平时不太一样。

按照往常，怪盗拿破仑会指明自己要偷的是哪一件藏品，而不是给一个模棱两可的所谓的“最宝贵的东西”。

在经过询问富商Alexander Victoria和一番考虑后，Illya不得不在将大部分警力分配在封锁Victoria私人藏馆周遭的前提下，再分出一部分警力保护大部分藏品，而将剩余警力用于保护藏馆里价值最高的一件藏品：宝石——姻缘石。

这块宝石来自古老的中国，是八国联军侵华时期从清朝皇宫里流出来的珍宝之一，通体浅白剔透，石体中部有一条细细的红色条纹，像是中国传说中的月老的红线，据说在姻缘石下结合的伴侣会相守一生。

这块宝石被安置在藏馆里的一个保险室里，保护着宝石的玻璃是特制的，而房间四壁都是特殊合金打造，短时间内难以融开，整个房间只有一扇钥匙加密码才能打开的内部结构超精密的防盗门，没有钥匙和密码打开的几率近乎为零。

而钥匙正在Illya手中，密码Illya也知道了。

Illya在脑中不断回想自己所做的部署，眼睛直直地盯着摄像头所拍的保险室内的图像，Illya莫名心跳得有点快，好像有什么事情即将发生。

十一点四十五，突然灯灭了，整个监控室的电源都断掉了。

“怎么会！？现在还不到十二点呀！？”周围的警员都惊呼出声。

“快！打开备用电源！”Illya大声喊道，周围的警员都训练有素，很快就恢复了秩序，马上有人去打开了备用电源。

监控画面很快就恢复了，可是众人都倒吸了一口凉气，房间的四面八方都没有异常，然而宝石已经不翼而飞！

“快，封锁周围所有道路，排查可疑人员！”Illya来不及思考怪盗拿破仑是怎么做到的，立马发号施令让周围的警员都去搜查可疑人员，同时自己也往外冲去，往之前自己换位设想的最佳逃跑路径跑去。

途中，Illya不断地在脑海里回忆所有的细节和以前怪盗拿破仑的犯罪手法。

提早的时间，断电，中断的画面，完好的墙壁和保护罩，不翼而飞的宝石……

“不对！画面是假的！宝石还在！”Illya瞬间掉头往保险室跑去，同时在心里分析着事情的脉络。

怪盗拿破仑在监控画面恢复的时候就悄悄替换了监控画面，这种方法怪盗拿破仑在之前的偷盗中就用过了，只不过那次是一直提供藏品还在的画面，怪盗拿破仑用断电让自己慌张从而失去冷静的判断力，又用藏品消失的连锁误导自己他是在断电的短短十几秒里把宝石偷走了，他一定是打算趁着自己和其他警员在周围搜索的时候在保险室墙上开一个门！

Illya越理思路就越顺，同时很快就跑到了保险室前，等到了门前Illya却傻了眼，保险室的周围并没有什么动静。

Illya顾不得多想，从警服胸前的口袋里掏出钥匙，把它插进门上的一个孔里，往左转了三周半，等门内发出“嗑噔”的一声后又往右转了两周半，伴随着另一声“嗑噔”，门上有一块合金板打开了，露出里面的密码锁，Illya快速地输入密码，在一阵细微的齿轮转动声结束后，门往外打开了。

Illya立马掏出腰带里的枪打开保险冲了进去，先是飞快地打量四周看有没有怪盗拿破仑的身影，确认没有怪盗拿破仑的身影后Illya开始打量起了保险室。

Illya惊讶地发现四周的合金墙并没有被破坏的痕迹，而房间正中央的保护罩里更是真的空空如也。

“这到底是怎么回事？难道我推理错了？”Illya皱紧了眉头在心里疑惑不已。

这时候突然一双手从他的背后伸出来拍了他肩膀一下然后迅速抽离。

Illya迅速做出反应转身，用枪瞄准背后的人，此时背后的人也早已做出反应与Illya拉开了一段距离。

“举起手来把手放在脑袋后面蹲下！”Illya大声喊道，同时打量着眼前的这个男人。

眼前的这个男人穿着西装三件套，相貌英俊，棱角分明，他并没有照Illya说的去做，只是微举双手以示自己没有武器，同时淡定地露出带着一点挑逗的笑。

Illya看着这个男人脑海里第一时间浮现一个不知道在哪里听过的词——“人形自走荷尔蒙喷射器”。

“你是谁？”Illya目不转睛地盯着这个男人，警惕地问道。

男人笑了笑，说道：“我就是你朝思暮想想要得到的那个人呀Peril~”

“你就是怪盗拿破仑？”Illya难以相信怎么会有人穿着西装三件套偷东西的，这也太骚包了。

“你可以叫我Solo。”Solo毫不在意地就说出了自己的真名。

Illya觉得很奇怪，为什么怪盗拿破仑，也就是这个自称Solo的家伙要出现在自己面前，他明明就已经得手了，而且以前从没有人知道怪盗拿破仑长什么样子，他为什么要让自己看见他的脸？

Solo见Illya眼神闪烁，笑了笑说道：“如你所见，宝石已经不在展台上了，而你还有机会找回它，只要……”

“只要什么？”Illya更加警惕了，电视和电影里这种场面他看过好几次了，坏人都会提出很苛刻的要求，但这次任务对他来说真的很重要，他的语气里还是带了些急切。

Solo露出了甚至有点灿烂的笑容，说道：“只要你和我做爱。”

“什么！！！？？？”Illya觉得自己一定是听错了。

“我要你和我做爱，然后我就把宝石还你。”Solo笑着重复，甚至笑得更灿烂了。

“你知道自己在说些什么吗？”Illya感觉三观受到了冲击，这个要求苛刻以及莫名其妙到了难以置信的地步，他皱紧了眉头说道。

Solo点了点头，说道：“我很清楚我在做什么，但是你清楚自己该做出怎样的选择吗？如果这次你再失败，我想你的日子可就不好过了。”

Illya想了想自己如果再次让目标从自己手上被偷走，恐怕辛苦走到这个地步付出的汗水就要白费了，不禁咬紧了牙，同时眼神愈发锐利了起来，说道：“我还有另一种选择！”说着微低下枪瞄准Solo的脚微曲手指时刻准备射击，然后上前打算制住Solo，脚下却一阵酸软。

“我就知道你会拒绝，不过我从来不喜欢把选择权交到别人手中，时间差不多了，药量我可是算得很准的，你现在还搬得动扳机吗？”Solo笑得人畜无害，可是Illya却觉得有点可怕，那种笑给他一种无路可逃的感觉，就像是被坚韧细密的网紧紧缠住。

Illya发现自己的手脚都失去了力气，手枪“嗑噔”一声掉在了地上。

“该死，被下药了！”Illya后退着远离Solo，最终靠着墙壁滑了下来。

Illya的四肢都没有什么力气，取而代之的是小腹像是有一团火在烧，下体不受控制地涨得发疼，视线也开始模糊。

“你、你对我做了什么！？”Illya竭力压抑着升腾的欲望，嘶吼道。

Solo走到Illya面前，蹲了下来举了举自己的右手，他的中指上带着一枚指环，Solo稍稍一转，从指环上就伸出了一根非常细长的针，Solo给Illya展示了一下后又把指环转了回去，同时笑着说道：“新药，这可是高级货，对身体无副作用，起效快，注射后四肢会无力，但是会发情，而且不是一般的发情。”

原来在刚才Solo拍Illya肩的时候Solo就已经给Illya注射了新型春药，等到现在才发作。

“你、你到底想要什么！？”Illya现在是真的感到很无力，同时身体一会儿发冷一会儿发热，升腾的欲望不断模糊着他的理智。

Solo听到Illya这么说表情严肃了起来，他弯下腰用手拂过Illya的脸颊，勾起他的下巴。

Illya当Solo的手碰到他的脸的时候就感觉到一阵酥麻，像是有一丝丝电流从相触的部位开始游走全身，连带着自己的下体都在紧绷的警裤里跳了跳，他无法控制的主动凑上前磨蹭Solo的手。

Solo看着Illya的反应，单膝跪下，将自己的脸凑近Illya的脸，轻声说道：“你呀，我想要你！”说完就吻上了Illya的唇。

Illya的大脑在Solo吻上来的那一刹那就当机了，没有一点抗拒甚至还主动和Solo唇齿交缠。

起先还是Solo主动一些把舌头伸进了Illya的嘴里吸吮着Illya的舌头，后来Illya像是尝到了Solo舌头的美味，更加强势地反占了主导，他在不住纠缠着Solo的舌头的同时将舌头伸进了Solo的口腔里，舔舐Solo的上颌和口腔内壁，搜刮着Solo的唾液，“好甜……好甜……”Illya的脑袋里只有这两个字回荡。

Illya吻得太过用力以至于Solo因为轻微的疼痛微微皱起了眉头，他费了九牛二虎之力才把自己的舌头从Illya的纠缠中分了出来，Illya失去了Solo的舌头立刻不住地往Solo饽颈处亲啃。

Solo把Illya的头从自己的颈窝处轻抬了出来，眼睛看着Illya显得迷乱的眼睛，微低下头吻了吻Illya的额头，Illya瞬间舒服得发出如同小狗的咕噜声。

Solo听了笑了笑，说道：“别急，我们还有很多时间……”说着双膝跪地坐在了Illya的大腿上，解开了Illya已经有些散开的领带，把它抽了出来绑住了Illya的双手，说道：“为了防止你怪物一般的恢复能力，就先委屈你一下。”然后把自己的西装、小马甲和领带也都脱掉了，只剩下一件衬衫。

Solo伸手一颗颗解开Illya的警服纽扣，小心谨慎得就像对待一件艺术品。

待全部纽扣都解开，Solo把警服拉开，Illya毛茸茸的壮硕胸膛就暴露在了空气中。

Solo伸出手从Illya的脸往下抚摩，抚过脖子、锁骨、胸肌、腹肌、然后停留在皮带上。

他随即吻过Illya的脸、脖子、锁骨、胸肌、腹肌，最后他吻了吻Illya的皮带，打开了皮带上的扣子。

Illya感觉到Solo吻过的皮肤产生着惊人的热度，伴随着一道道电流刺激着他的大脑和阴茎。

Solo拉开皮带，将Illya撑起的小帐篷、不、应该说是大帐篷看得清清楚楚，Illya泛滥的前液将裤裆处染湿了一大块。

Solo隔着警裤张开嘴含住了Illya凸起的轮廓，Illya舒服的弹了弹呜咽出声。

Solo笑了笑解开了Illya警裤上的纽扣，拉开拉链，撤下Illya的子弹内裤，Illya的阴茎就迫不及待地跳了出来，溢出的前液甚至甩了几滴在Solo的嘴角，Solo十分自然地伸出舌头舔掉了。

“你的大家伙果然很够看。”Solo打量了Illya的阴茎几眼然后突然笑了出来，引来了Illya威胁似的几声低吼。

Solo用手撸了撸Illya的阴茎，然后张口含进了龟头。

Illya瞬间就喘息了起来。

Solo艰难地吞吐Illya尺寸惊人的阴茎，每次都尽力多含进去一点，最后终于含到了Illya的阴茎根部，他的鼻子碰到了Illya的阴毛，闻到了浓烈的Illya的气味。

Illya则为Solo给予他的深喉舒服得不断哼哼。

Solo在含了Illya一段时间之后把Illya的阴茎吐了出来，拉着Illya被领带绑住手腕的双手慢慢地解开自己衣服的纽扣、裤子的皮带和纽扣，拉开拉链，然后自己将裤子连带着内裤褪到膝盖处。

然后Solo将在含Illya时就已经沾满了自己唾液和Illya前液的手指往后穴伸去。

先是塞进了一根食指，Solo微微皱起了眉头，待自己稍微适应以后又伸进了中指，很快Solo的后穴就能够容纳三根手指了。

Solo松了口气然后把自己的手指拔出，扶着Illya的阴茎同时调整自己的姿势。

在Solo自己扩张的期间，Illya一直直直地看着Solo的动作，但是眼睛里清明的成分多了一些，更有一些混乱和动摇。

待Solo调整好位置，他对Illya说道：“我要让你进去了。”说着就将自己的身体缓缓往下放。

Illya的龟头对着Solo的后穴缓慢地推进，Illya因为Solo后穴的紧窒而皱眉，而Solo则为接受Illya尺寸惊人的阴茎而感到了辛苦。

待龟头最粗的一段进入后，Solo咬了咬牙一鼓作气往下一坐，Illya的阴茎就完全进入了Solo的体内，两个人都如释重负地呼了一口气。

Solo待自己稍微适应一点之后就开始上下运动起来，让Illya的阴茎不断进出自己的后穴，难以压抑的呻吟和喘息不断从Solo唇齿间泄出。

此时的Illya感觉到Solo的内壁紧咬着自己的阴茎，包裹着粘连着，全身暖洋洋酥麻麻的，然而他愈发清醒的大脑让他的感觉更为复杂。

他眼神复杂地看着Solo努力地取悦着他，Solo因为轻微的疼痛而微皱着眉，棱角分明的脸则因为运动和快感而泛着浅浅的粉红，唇齿间泄露出的声声压抑的呻吟和喘息听起来如此抓人肺腑。

有汗水从Solo的额头，胸膛、小腹流出，打湿了Solo微卷的头发和他同样微卷的体毛，沿着他的肌肉线条流下，汇聚在一起流向Solo和Illya连接在一起的地方。

束缚Illya的领带不知道什么时候松掉了。

Solo停止了运动，他带着Illya的手贴在自己的小腹处，笑着说道：“感觉到了吗，你就在我身体里面……”

Solo的声音仿佛带着魔力，Illya仿佛真的感觉到了自己的阴茎在Solo的身体里跳了跳。

Solo又带着Illya的手往两人相连的部位摸去，他靠近Illya的耳朵，若即若离地用挑逗的语气在Illya的耳边说着：“去感觉……感觉你给予我的，也感觉我带给你的……”

Illya触到了自己烫得吓人的阴茎，也触到了包裹住自己阴茎的Solo后穴的软肉，两人的汗水和Solo的肠液混在一起，打湿了他的手掌。

他微仰着头看着Solo，Solo突然笑了出来。

Illya不可遏制地觉得眼前的这个人此时是如此性感，就像盛放的罂粟，禁忌得令人着迷、让人上瘾。

Illya的手此刻不再受束缚，他也感觉到了自己的手已经有了一点力气，他的理智告诉他抓住眼前的男人阻止他，而他的心则驱使着他抱住这个男人让一切继续下去。

“药物……一定是药物的原因……”Illya在心里给自己找个了借口，最终环住了Solo的腰，狠狠啃咬起了Solo的唇、脖颈、肩膀，同时双手微微用力试图让Solo在他身上开始起伏，Solo配合着Illya使力在Illya的身上起落着。

进出时而有着简单的节奏，时而又仿佛野兽般随心所欲。

Illya感觉自己就要高潮了，他握着Solo的腰用更快的速度进出着Solo，Solo也仿佛要到临界点了，他再一次把嘴凑近Illya的耳边，用仿佛只愿自己听到的音量轻声呢喃：“爱上我……拜托……请爱上我……”

“什么？”Illya因为即将高潮五感都迟钝了，再加上Solo本来就是用很小的音量说的，所以Illya并没有听清。

Solo却笑着摇了摇头，只低头给了Illya一个深吻，用力地仿佛要扯掉Illya的舌头，Illya感觉到胸口暖得发烫、烫得生疼。

“呃~啊！！！”Illya嘶吼着射在了Solo体内，而Solo也差不多同时射在了Illya的小腹上，乳白色的精液混合着汗水打湿了Illya腹部的体毛。

两人紧抱着轻吻彼此平复着高潮的余韵。

待两人都平复了下来之后，Illya却突然从裤子后面抽出手铐将Solo和自己拷在了一起。

Solo却好像没有觉得意外，反而调笑道：“怎么？这还没拔屌呢，就无情了？”

Illya皱了皱眉，沉默了片刻，突然用力一拉手铐把Solo往自己怀里一带，然后抱着Solo一口吻了上去。

Solo先是愣了一愣然后就配合着松开了牙关。

又是一番唇齿交缠，带着难以言说的试探，夹杂着太多说不清道不明的情感。

不知道亲了多久，Illya和Solo的唇终于分开了，Illya喘息着从警靴的内侧取出钥匙把手铐打开了，稍稍用力把Solo往外一推，在和Solo分开的那一瞬间Illya就感觉一阵难以抑制的失落，他强忍着不表现出来，故意扭头不看Solo说道：“你走吧！”

Solo笑了笑就开始捡起自己丢在地上的衣服穿戴了起来，无视顺着他大腿留下的两人的体液，同时说道：“交易已经达成了，我这就告诉你宝石在哪。”

Illya听到“交易”这两个字心抽痛了一下，不知道怎么地觉得很生气，连宝石的下落都不想理会就在一旁沉默着。

Solo也不在意，继续说道：“宝石一开始就在这个房间里，只是你们看不到。”

Illya这才有了反应，他环顾了一下四周，除了正中央的展台什么都没有，“等等，是展台！！！”Illya眼睛一亮，惊呼出声。

Solo赞许地笑了笑，然后接着说道：“这个展台有一个机关，只要我一发信号，它就会启动把宝石收到夹层里，我就是趁着停电的时候发的信号，然后等你把门打开。”

Illya的大脑飞速转动着，Solo一开始就是设套等自己来打开门，等等，如果他说的都是真的，那么他就没有必要替换监控的画面……Illya突然将视线转向了监控摄影机，脸色难看。

Solo时刻注意着Illya的举动，看他看摄影机马上就明白了，他笑道：“你放心，我确实替换了监控的画面，现在它依旧没有恢复，我可不想直播这种私密的事情。”

Illya的脸色松了下来，继续问道：“你是怎么做到的？要知道他们的展台是他们自己私人订做的，你不可能有机会下手。”

“我们这一行，一直信奉一个信条：‘没有偷不到的东西，只有没做足的准备’。他们为了这块新入手的宝石特地去订做了新的展台，而Vinciguerra先生把这件事交给他的妻子Victoria女士负责，值得一提的是Vinciguerra先生比一般的有钱人更加喜欢女人，而Victoria女士对此一直不满，然后她在出席一个宴会的时候认识了一个英俊的侍者……Victoria女士确实是个尤物……”

Illya听到这里就明白了大概，他心里很不是滋味，瞪了瞪Solo说道：“所以是她帮你的？你就只会用肉体这种下流的手段吗？”

Solo没有为Illya话语里的侮辱而生气，继续笑着说道：“不，虽然Victoria女士对他的丈夫不满，但是在这方面却嘴巴很牢，我也只是趁她不注意调查到展台的设计样式和运输路径，然后制作了一个内部构造稍稍不同然而外表一模一样的展台在运输途中掉包了而已。以及……”Solo已经穿好了衣服，整个人看起来像是什么都没有发生过，他说着试图摸Illya的脸，可是Illya闪开了。

Solo不在意地收回了手，继续说道：“不是每个人都值得我动用我的魅力的。宝石就在展台里，相信以你手撕汽车的本事自然可以取出它，这样你的职位也就可以保住了，我们两清了。”说完径直往出口走去没有回头仿佛没有一点留恋。

Illya看着Solo的背影渐渐远去，胸口闷闷的有点疼，他张了张嘴，但想到Solo表现得如此潇洒，咬了咬牙最后还是看着Solo消失在他眼前。

在Illya看不到的地方，Solo走着走着突然踉跄了一下，他扶住了墙皱了皱眉头，苦笑着摇了摇头喃喃：“果然第一次就骑乘有点太勉强了。”随即强打精神继续前行，最终消失在了黑暗中。

 

彩蛋一

Illya得到了局长的表扬，想挤兑他的人也暂时闭上了嘴巴，但他却开心不起来，因为只要一想起宝石是靠他出卖肉体留住的他就气不打一处来，同时只要一想起那天发生的事他的身体就燥热难耐，他的脑海里老是浮现出Solo在他身上起伏的画面，果然处男对自己的第一次记得特别清楚，处男这件事可不能怪他，他把所有的时间和精力都用来证明自己了，哪有功夫谈恋爱……昨天晚上他甚至在自慰高潮时忍不住叫出了Solo的名字。

也因为连他自己都理不清的头绪和心情，他没有把Solo的信息上报。

正当Illya又想着那个挨千刀的怪盗失神的时候，他的衬衫的一颗纽扣突然发出奇怪的声音，Illya用力一捏这颗纽扣它就碎了，里面是一些精密的零件，Illya很快就辨别出这是一个高科技的小型窃听器，原来他一直都在被窃听！

随着碎片一起掉出来的还有一个小纸团，Illya小心地把它展开，之间纸上有一行小字：“午夜十二点，我按照约定取走了你的心。”

“啊啊啊！！！该死的怪盗拿破仑！！！下次我一定会抓住你把你亲手撕了！！！”

有暴力倾向的年轻警长在自己的办公室里掀起了一场腥风血雨……

 

彩蛋二

一个精密的耳机被随意的扔进了阳台上种植着水培植物的装饰花盆里。

“这样子值得吗？你什么时候变得这么纯情了，就为了小时候的一次偶遇，就费那么大的功夫，还损了自己每偷必得的名声？更别说还暴露了自己这么多的信息。那只傻熊估计都不记得你了吧。”，在一幢别墅的阳台上，一位穿着一件上身白底橘红色长条纹、下身橘红色的无袖连衣短裙的娇小女性如是说道。

一旁，Solo依靠在复古铁质栏杆上转头对着她笑了笑，随即自信地说道：“值得，他不会说出去的，因为我并没有失败，我确实得到了我最想得到的东西，至于他记不记得我并没有关系，我记得就够了，只要我记得，他就必定是我的。”

一开始只是觉得那个小警探很眼熟，拼命阻止自己的样子也很有趣，最疯狂的一次甚至跑着追了自己几条街还拆掉了自己的后车盖，所以才调查了一下他，没想到他就是当初的那个小男孩，他居然真的当上了警察。

原本只是想多看看他就好的毕竟是小时候的初恋，结果观察下来却越陷越深，听到他自言自语时的喋喋不休会忍不住笑出来，得理不得理都要嘴硬死磕到底的执拗性格也可爱得紧，就连他时不时暴走的小脾气都成了情趣……

到底是什么时候变得如此放不下他以至于用尽手段都要得到他的呢？对女人游刃有余的自己怎么就栽在了这个小警察手里了呢？

Solo想着摇了摇头看向了天空，想着小警探此时在办公室里摔东西的画面不禁笑了出来。

下一次跟他玩点什么好呢？这个交易还可以继续下去……

 

彩蛋三

Solo的皮夹里一直保存着一张照片，照片边沿微微破损发黄，可见时常被拿出来看。

上面有一个金发的小男孩和一个黑发的小男孩一起坐在树荫下的草地上，金发的男孩打扮得很常见，脸上有些许像是打架留下的擦伤，有些地方还贴着创可贴；而黑发的男孩则穿着正装，打扮得很正式。金发男孩一手拿着罐装橘子汁，另一只拿着罐装苹果汁，他把苹果汁递给黑发男孩，笑得一脸阳光，黑发男孩伸手打算接过果汁，笑得一脸灿烂，阳光从上方零零碎碎漏下来，落在两个男孩身上，看起来很暖。

同样的照片还在另一个皮夹里存放着，盖在它上面的是另一张照片，那是一张全家福，上面有一个穿着警服的棕发男人和一个美丽的金发女人依偎着，在他们面前还有一个金发男孩，跟那张照片里的金发男孩似乎是同一个人但是看起来更小，脸上也没有伤口。

这是Illya的皮夹。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文OOC严重，严重在打酱油的某人，是的就是那个叫Darasui的酱油女，我认识的滴滴才不会这么薄脸皮(→_→)。  
> 不要问为什么一切尽在Solo把握之中，因为一切尽在我的把握之中！  
> 这篇文掐头去尾留白了很多，其实是有前情后续的，写不写就不知道了，大家各自脑补就好。  
> 顺提，本文标题也叫：偷走你的心（玛丽苏版）、处男的贞操最呀么最宝贵（逗逼版）、屁眼交易（丧病入膏肓版）……  
> 最后群宣：苏美苏热战同萌 463294675


End file.
